Technical Field
The embodiments of the present disclosure relate to the field of exposure technology, specifically to a proximity exposure device and an exposure method thereof, which for example, are applied in manufacture of display devices, microelectronic devices, semiconductor devices and the like.
Description of the Related Art
A proximity exposure machine is a type of exposure machine commonly used in lithography processes. Compared with a projection exposure machine, the proximity exposure machine has advantages such as a low cost, a high activation rate, photolithography effect of which may meet most of needs, thus it is most widely used in the modern photolithography technology.
In the proximity exposure machine, a mask is arranged to be opposite to a glass substrate which is coated with photoresist to be exposed, with a small gap therebetween. The gap is of a size, for example, 100 μm-400 μm, which may effectively avoid damage to the mask and the substrate to be exposed due to a direct contact between the mask and the substrate to be exposed. At the time of exposure, the exposure light is projected onto the substrate to be exposed through the mask to copy a pattern of the mask to the substrate.
In the proximity exposure machine, the exposure gap between the mask and the glass substrate directly affects the size of the pattern copied onto the substrate and the exposure accuracy. Therefore, the uniformity of the exposure gap directly affects the quality of the product.